The present invention relates generally to a releasable fastener. More particularly, this invention concerns an improved fastener assembly for anchoring sections of grating.
Sections of grating or grates are often used in construction projects as walkways or floors. For example, a large number of gratings are typically utilized in the fabrication of an industrial structure. Each grating constitutes a section of flooring which must be positioned in place and then secured. Traditionally, each section of grating has been either bolted or welded in place. Either of these fastening techniques is time consuming and therefore expensive in terms of labor when a large number of gratings are involved, such as in an industrial structure. In addition, the use of bolts requires that holes be drilled, each of which becomes a weak spot for rust and other corrosion damage. In some situations, sections of grating must be removable, whereby a welded connection is unsatisfactory. There is thus a need for an improved fastener for releasably anchoring sections of grating to an underlying support without drilling holes or welding. The prior art includes some grating fasteners for removably securing a grating to a support. However, the fasteners of the prior art are neither quickly nor easily installed and suffer from other disadvantages.
The present invention comprises a grating fastener which overcomes the foregoing and other problems associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided an improved fastener assembly for releasably securing grating to an underlying support. Holes, which invite corrosion, are not required to be drilled in either the grating or the supporting structure. The fastener of the present invention comprises an assembled unit of inexpensive construction which is quickly installed from a position above the grating. The fastener of the present invention is installed without requiring the installer to reach around or manipulate any special tools extending through and beneath the grating. The invention thus comprises an improved grating fastener which enables quick installation while affording greater safety to the installers as well as to equipment and personnel located below.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, an improved grating fastener includes a saddle clip for bridging two adjacent bearing bars of the grating. Preferably, the outer edges of the saddle clip include at least one pair of opposing cutouts for accommodating cross bars in the grating, which might otherwise interfere with location of the fastener. A leg is connected at one end to the saddle clip and extends downwardly through the grating. A foot is slidably carried on the leg for linear translation and extends outwardly beneath the underlying support for the grating. The bottom end of the leg is preferably configured so that the foot is captive thereon. In accordance with the preferred construction, the leg comprises a reinforced section to resist bending. The foot is selectively actuated into engagement with the underlying grating support by a threaded member interconnecting the saddle clip and the foot.